For a Thrill
by suallenparker
Summary: Stella is pulling Mac's strings for a thrill...


**For a Thrill**

Disclaimer: I don´t own CSI:NY  
Rating: T  
Summary: Stella is pulling Mac´s strings for a thrill...  
Feedback: Please.  
A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I had some private stuff to deal with first. This little story is completely silly, so please don´t shoot!  
Dedication: This is for jennabby, who dared me to write something to the song 'Your guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Here you go! I hope, you enjoy.  
Warning: Not betaed!

* * *

"_Use me as you will, p__ull my strings just for a thrill. And I know I'll be okay though my skies are turning gray, I will never let you fall._" - _'Y__our guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

_

* * *

  
_

Blank faced, Mac gazed at his surroundings. It was loud, it was crowded and it smelled of smoke and beer. Lucky for Don, who forced him to come here earlier this evening, the beer in Mac´s hand was cold. And lucky for Don, he had also convinced the rest of the team to come here. The rest of the team including Stella Bonasera, his best friend, who sat on another bar stool next to him, talking to the bartender.

In a moment of truth, which came hand in hand with his third beer this evening, Mac admitted to himself that he just agreed to come here, because he had known she would be here too. Maybe, if he would drink like five more of that god-given gift filled in bottles, he would _maybe_ find the strength to admit that he felt more for her than just friendship.

Maybe.

Right now, he felt much more comfortable with denial.

Suddenly, Stella turned on her stool, bending towards him to whisper in his ear."Be my boyfriend."

Mac nearly choked on the last sip of beer he took. "What?" He supposed having beer dripping out of his nose, didn´t really made him any more attractive to her. "What?"

"Be my boyfriend." she repeated quietly, sending back glances over her shoulder. Her breath smelled of beer also. Oh, sweet scent of ambrosium....

Mac just wished he already would be at his eighth bottle, then he would´ve had an excuse to react to her request like he wanted to, but his conscious wasn´t numbed enough just yet to let him kiss her without any further asking. "What?"

"Be my boyfriend."

Okaaay, they weren´t making progress here. Time to try something different: "You want me to be your boyfriend?" - The empathize had been on the word '_try_', ok?

Stella rolled her eyes. "Of course not, Mac. That would be highly inappropriate."

Yeah, that would be. Still, no reason to crush his ego like that, thank you very much.

"I just want you to _pretend_ to be my boyfriend for this evening." she continued.

Mac raised a brow. "And that _is_ appropriate?"

Her glare shut him up, before she glanced over her shoulder again. "See that guy over there? The man with the beer in his hand?"

Mac followed her gaze. "Which guy holding which beer?" In the direction they looked, there were standing like ten men, each of them sipping from the same glorious nectar like himself. Seemed like that drink wasn´t only popular to him alone...

Another glare. "The blond one who is staring at me all the time. How come, you didn´t notice? I thought, recognizing a stalker is part of your job description."

"A stalker?" Mac snorted.

"Yes, a _stalker_, Mac." Her mouth twitched slightly, he could tell, she was suppressing a smirk. "He is observing me since I entered the bar..."

"The he stalked you the whole evening already?" Mac´s eyes widened in fake shock. "That´s creepy."

"Funny."

"What should I say? I´m a comedian by nature."

"Haha." Stella arched a brow. "So are you willing to help me like a good partner would do or not?"

"Are you emotionally blackmailing me?"

"A tiny bit, yes. Does it work?" She smirked.

"Fine." Mac sighed in defeat. "What do you want me to do?"

"Lay your arm around my shoulders." she ordered him.

He obeyed chuckling. Holding her like that felt really nice. "Done. What next?"

"Buy me a drink."

"What?" Smirking, he shook his head. "Please, Stell, tell me you didn´t made the whole thing up just to make me pay your booze."

Stella snuggled closer into his embrace, a slight laugh escaping her lips. "You´ll never know for sure."

* * *

A/N: In general: Feedback is love.


End file.
